Thin-film photovoltaic devices based on copper indium diselenide (“CIS”) and copper indium gallium diselenide (“CIGS”) are known in the art. Such devices can be highly efficient, for example, having conversion efficiencies greater than 18%.
A typical thin-film photovoltaic device is formed on a substrate (sometimes referred to as a “superstrate”) on which layers are deposited and patterned using a set of scribes to form a series-connected chain of cells. An example of such a process is described in US 2007/0227578 A which is incorporated herein by reference.
To fabricate a thin-film photovoltaic device, a bottom electrode, usually comprising molybdenum (Mo), is deposited on the substrate and is divided into stripes using a first set of scribes (commonly referred to as “P1” scribes). An active layer comprising, for example copper indium gallium diselenide, is deposited over the scribed electrode and is patterned using a second set of scribes (“P2” scribes) to form individual cells. A top, transparent electrode is formed over the scribed active layer and is patterned using a third set of scribes (“P3” scribes) to define a set of series connections in which the top of one cell is connected to the bottom of an adjacent cell. In some thin-film photovoltaic devices, a fourth set of scribes, known as “isolation” or “edge deletion” scribes, may be used to provide additional electrical isolation.
An example of a system for P1, P2 and P3 scribing is the Innolas Impala system produced by Innolas System GmbH, Robert-Stirling-Ring 2, 82152 Krailling, Germany. In the Impala system, P1 scribing is carried out using a Nd:YAG or Nd:YVO4 laser operating at, for example, 1064 nm. However, P2 and P3 scribing is performed mechanically, which can result in non-uniform scribes.
Investigations have been conducted into using laser-based systems for patterning copper indium diselenide and copper indium gallium diselenide.
“Etching of CuInSe2 thin films—comparison of femtosecond and picosecond laser ablation”, D. Ruthe et al., Applied Surface Science, volume 247, pages 447 to 452 (2005) describes laser micromachining multilayer samples consisting of a 1.8 μm thick CuInSe2 layer deposited on a 0.55 μm thick back contact (0.5 μm molybdenum) covering a 25 μm thick polyimide substrate. The samples are micromachined using a commercial Ti:sapphire laser, which provides 130 fs pulses at a wavelength of 775 nm, and using a Nd:YVO4 picosecond laser system with a pulse length of 10 ps at a wavelength of 1064 nm having respective spot diameters (Gaussian beam diameter at 1/e2) of 22 μm and 25 μm respectively.
“Selective ablation of thin films with short and ultrashort laser pulses”, J. Hermann et al., Applied Surface Science, volume 252, pages 4814 to 4818 (2006) describes micromachining experiments using three different laser sources. Nanosecond laser pulses of visible (532 nm) and UV (193 nm) radiation are delivered by second harmonic using Nd:YAG and ArF excimer lasers respectively operating at a 10 Hz repetition rate. Ultrashort laser pulses of 100 fs duration, 1 mJ energy and 1 kHz repetition rate are delivered using a Ti:sapphire laser system.
“High average power, high pulse energy, picoseconds lasers for material processing”, K. Weingarten, EPMT conference 5 Jun. 2008, Lausanne, Switzerland describes using a picosecond laser for micromachining and lists possible applications.
“High speed structuring of CIS thin-film solar cells with picosecond laser ablation”, H. P. Huber et al., Proceeding of SPIE, volume 7203, pages 72030R-1-9 (2009) describes using a High Q Laser model “picoREGEN IC-1064-1500” emitting at a wavelength of 1064 nm with a pulse duration of about 10.2 ps (FWHM) at variable repetition rates up to 30 kHz. The laser is used for P1, P2 and P3 patterning.
While laser-based systems have the potential to provide more uniform scribing, they can suffer a number of drawbacks. In particular, using existing laser-based systems, P3 and isolation/edge deletion scribing can lead to melting and intermixing of layers and result in formation of melt residues which can impair performance of the thin-film photovoltaic device.